


The big reveal

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack Party, Protective Derek, Set After Season 6, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Stiles and Derek haven't long moved in with each other, in their new home. Now it's Christmas the pack is coming back to Beacon Hill's to celebrate.





	The big reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I had hope for this to be longer ... I hope to do more tomorrow

It’s going to a pack Christmas; they were all coming home to celebrate it’s not like they haven’t seen each though out the year, but it would be the first Christmas they will have together all of the pack. Stiles had been awake since 4 am doing the table ready for the hoards, he felt bad that he hadn’t told them that he has moved in with Derek but that was one of many surprises to come. The house is still only half pained there are still piles of boxes of unpacked things scattered around the house. But there are warm lights and a fireplace and a large table stretched along the dining room, there is a Christmas tree glittering and blinking and bows and bells swirled and looped along the wall. “Babe?” Came the sleepy voice, and creek of the stairs. 

Stiles was placing small red candle holders down the centre of the table when Derek walks in wearing nothing but red and green PJ bottoms. “Stiles what are you doing?” He asked the 19-year-old turned to face him with a small smile.   
“Well Scott is arriving at 9 with Malia and the house is still a mess and I thought if I got the table set up before I start in the kitchen then I won’t feel so rushed.” He smiled as he rubbed stomach, Derek walks up behind him and wraps his arms around him and rubbed the small swell.  
“You don’t have to go crazy; the pack will love whatever you do.” He growled softly, as he nuzzled his mate’s throat. Stiles smiled as he leaned back on his hold and let him rub his stomach, where their first pup is growing safely.  
“I just want it to be nice Derek.” He mumbled,  
“It will be, we will have a wonderful Christmas.” He kissed him on the throat again on the mating bite and then turned him around cupping his face and kissed him on the lips.   
“I just have so much to do, I have to get the turkey in and do all the veg… you know I have to do enough to feed an army 10 times over. I don’t know if you know but you wolves eat more than your share in body weight….”  
“Stiles breathe.” He chuckled “Mel said she will do the veg prep and cook them over her place and bring them over. Lydia and Jordan are going to being the Christmas pudding and are bring Liam, Mason and Corey.” Derek smiles at him as he strokes his face.   
“What about Jackson?”   
“Your dad is picking him up and Ethan up from the airport.” Stiles sighed and leaned back against the table. “What is this about Babe?”  
“Puppy.” He mumbled as he looked down at his bump. 

They hadn’t told anyone about the bump, they started to go out that was a shock but not a huge one. When they finally mated everyone was cheering for him but this the moving in and the baby will floor them. “You’re worried about our pup?” Derek asked, “Stiles baby they will love our pup, yes they will be shocked to being with like your dad, but we didn’t know this would happen and we want this.” Stiles was quiet “Right?” Derek asked now sounding worried; the amber eyes teen look up at him and frown and gave him a Gibbs slap.   
“Ask a stupid question and you shall get a…slap!” Stiles hissed Derek blinked at him “Don’t ever ask such a stupid question Mr Wolf or you shall get more than a Gibbs slap.” He mumbled as he turned to walk to the kitchen. Derek chuckled as he shook his head at his mate and then rubbed the back of his head.   
“Awo.” He mumbled, then followed Stiles into the kitchen and watched him take cookies out of the oven. “Really how long have you been awake?”   
“Since 4 am.”


End file.
